User talk:Archonic
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Archonic, and thank you for your contribution to Strength! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Achievements Achievements are not something you should spam to get. Any spamming on a user's talk page, or making useless blogs and blog comments, will result in a warning and possibly a block. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- JonTheMon (Talk) 10:21, December 24, 2010 Dragonstomper trivia Please stop adding the trivia to the Dragonstomper page as those weapons you mentioned are not dragonstompers. I am removing it again because its untrue and completely false info. --Alpha Lycos 10:41, December 25, 2010 (UTC) And how do you know it's not a dragonstomper? Not all six of them would be called dragonstomper .48s. Or would you care to explain why Reaver's new pistol in Fable III, looks strangely similar to the Black Dragon? And while your at it, why don't you tell me, why he'd exchange one of the six most powerfull pistols in Albion for a black pistol. So until you have any proof that says the Red Dragon is not actually a dragonstomper .48, stop deleting the notes. :If they are not all named dragonstomper .48 then why is it his one in Fable II was and the one you get in Fable III is as well? And the Black Dragon is obtainable in Fable III so Reaver can't own it. Plus it was used in the book "Fable: The Balverine Order". The dragonstompers are all named the same, its been stated in the words used for both the description of the Dragonstomper in Fable III and by Reaver himself in Fable II. As for the pistol he uses in Fable III maybe he found one stronger then the dragonstomper while in Samarkand. The Red Dragon and Black Dragon are not dragonstompers. --Alpha Lycos 10:55, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Magic Objects trivia It is stated at the beginning of the game that the gauntlets allow the Prince/Princess to channel their energy to use Will and without the gauntlet they wouldn't be able to. Also the other part about Force Push being weak is a personal opinion which aren't allowed on articles but can go on the talk pages. Also that part you posted on Silverpines is another personal opinion which is again not allowed. To some people it could be very important. To others it might not. --Alpha Lycos 11:30, December 25, 2010 (UTC) #Stating facts about Silverpines is not considered to be a personal opinion. #Force Push being the weakest spell in Fable III is a fact and is considered by many if not all players of Fable III to be the least powerfull spell. #Before you start deleting other people's facts and entries, actually think about whether or not they're facts or opinion, instead of just believing their opinions, because you didn't know about them or didn't think about them first. Stating that Silverpines is a useless region is a personal opinion not a fact. Its used for the end quest while gathering the gold for the treasury. Just because some people think the Force Push is weak doesn't mean everyone does. Its a opinion if its things like "People consider this.." or "Many people believe...". I remove speculation and untrue trivia. I am not the only one that removes said info either. And keep talk page posts in the same place as its easier to keep them in check. --Alpha Lycos 11:37, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Saying that a region is the most useless region, does not mean that is is completely useless. And stating that a obviously weak spell that barely does any damage is the weakest spell, is not an opinion. Again, just because you consider it an opinion, does not make it an opinion. :Regarding the comment until you have any proof that says isn't a dragonstomper .48, stop deleting the notes, I would suggest that until you have proof that it is one, stop adding the notes. It is widely considered not to be a Dragonstomper for the reasons of their naming - the owner of the Red Dragon was killed by a Dragonstomper. :Regarding Force Push - it is technically the least powerful spell in terms of raw damage, however Vortex has exactly the same raw damage value. Considered by most to be... is a weasel, which is not helpful to encyclopedic entries. :Regarding this conversation being in two different places; I'll move it all to Archonic's talk page, in order to keep it in one place, if you think that would be a good idea. :Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:01, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks Enodoc that would be helpful. I tried to keep it in one place.--Alpha Lycos 02:01, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I have merged the two talk pages so that anyone trying to follow this conversation doesn't have to go to two different places to do so. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:40, December 26, 2010 (UTC)